


Different Decorating

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Christmas Lights, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Bondage, M/M, Winter, traditional prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one with kinky Christmas lights.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Different Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Pусский available: [Sleepy Snuggle](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10201538) by [KingJoonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJoonnie/profile)

Harry glanced over his head at the string lights wound around his wrists, binding his hands.

_ Whose idea was this? _ he wondered.

Decorating the tree should have been a simple task. Instead, he found himself lying on the carpeted floor in front of a tree as bare as him.

He had been instructed not to move, and while he really wanted to be good, he was also starting to feel impatient.  _ Where is that blonde git? _

Draco moved into his line of sight. All he had on was a strategically placed gift bow and a smirk. “Ready for your present?”


End file.
